lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Margot Snyder
|background = #e9e1e9 |fontcolor1 = #000 |font = century gothic |color1 = #b77985 |name = Margot Willie May Snyder |image = Margot6.png |width = 425px |color2 = #c39da4 |fontcolor2 = #000 |bodyfontcolor = #000 |age = Twenty-Four |gender = Female |education = Graduated |birthday = May 25, 1992 |address = 34/D Benson Street, Barfield |occupation = History Teacher |housemates = Rhett Turner |relationships = Single |personality = Margot is a very charming young woman. She tends to be kind to just about everyone she meets and some who know her claim that she doesn't have a mean bone in her body. She loves to playfully joke around with people, and is infamous for almost always having a smile on her face. She's just overall very cheery. Even so, Margot can be very naive and gullible. People have often tricked her, which isn't very hard to do. People also know that they can usually get her to do whatever they want by just tricking her into doing it for them. Sometimes she'll realize she's been tricked after it's already happened, and she gets annoyed by it. Some of her high school 'friends' often used her without her realizing it. Margot is also respectful and polite towards people. She rarely ever acts rudely towards someone else unless they are rude towards her, but even then it takes a few moments for her to start acting rude. There's been times when people have been angry or annoyed with her, but she was still acting politely towards them until they continued being a dick towards her. After that she would lose her temper on them, which people don't often realize is her temper. She's very passive aggressive towards people who tick her off. She'll usually use compliments to show her anger with them. Margot is also known to take her phone out and just start ignoring the person and giving them the silent treatment. She can sometimes be feisty. Margot is also very independent. |appearance = *Hair Color: Brunette *Eye Color: Hazel *Height: 5'7" Margot stands at 5'7", which is above average height. She has medium length brunette hair that comes to her shoulders. Usually she leaves it curly, but sometimes she straightens it. It mostly depends upon her mood and how lazy she is in the morning. She sometimes considers growing her hair out longer, but then she changes her mind and decides she likes the current length. Margot also a tattoo of three stars on her left foot and a tattoo of the alchemist air sign on her right leg. Margot is also very active and in shape. She goes to the gym at least three times a week. She is very strong and fit and plans to keep it that way. She also goes for a morning jog every day right before she showers and gets ready for work. She wakes up at 5:30 AM, runs, and then gets back to her apartment to get ready for classes and be at the school by 7:00 AM. |family = Quinn Snyder is Margot's father. She always loved him when she was growing up and constantly looked up to him and her mother. However, once she moved to Miduna Beach, she slowly started to grow apart from her father. Once he learned that she was a lesbian, he didn't really say much to her. He doesn't call or talk to her much and says that it's okay if she doesn't come home for the holidays. Margot has always understood that 'don't come home. We don't want you here.' Catherine Snyder is Margot's mother. She grew up rather close with her mom, as her mom taught her how to do so many things. She also would always tell Margot about how great it is to teach high school students. Margot was somewhat inspired to teach high school due to her mom. After Margot told her parents that she was a lesbian, her mom seemed kind of upset, but tried to hide it. She still talks to Margot at least once every couple of weeks, but they don't talk nearly as much as they used to. Robert Snyder is Margot's younger brother. He's the eldest twin of him and Nicolas. Robert was always more interested in artistic things as a child, and never really wanted to learn his numbers or ABCs like his parents wanted him to. He would rather play outside than sit around and learn. As he got older, he became interested in art. In high school, he would often skip classes to hang out with his friends. He was infamous for putting graffiti all over the city. He would always create really artistic pieces though that would sometimes take him weeks to finish. He's also very open-minded and has always fully supported Margot no matter what. Nicolas Snyder is Margot's other younger brother. He's the youngest twin of him and Robert. Nicolas was always very quiet and liked to keep to himself. He never did much growing up and usually stayed at home. He was very intelligent though and did well in school. He only had about two or so friends, which was more than enough for him. He and Margot talked often when they were growing up, and he still cares deeply for her. He plans on visiting her whenever he can, which Margot is excited about. He's also told her that he's considered going to the veterinary school in Lebeaux because he's heard it's excellent, but also so he can see her more. |friends = Rhett Turner is Margot's childhood friend. They grew up next to each other and continued being friends all throughout their lives. Rhett is a year younger than Margot, so he graduated a year after her. Throughout high school, people always thought they were dating each other, even though that would never happen between them. After Rhett graduated college, he asked Margot if he could move in with her. Rhett moved across the country and moved into a small two bedroom apartment with Margot. Currently Rhett works at the Barfield Local Library as a librarian. |history = Margot Snyder was born in Morgantown, West Virginia to Quinn and Catherine Snyder. Her parents met in college and married almost immediately after their graduation. Quinn and Catherine both enjoyed teaching and taught at a local high school in Morgantown. When Quinn was thirty, he began working as a professor at the West Virginia University in Morgantown. Margot was Quinn and Catherine's first child, and they didn't have her until they were thirty-one years old. When Margot was three, they had twin sons, Robert and Nicolas. Growing up, Margot lived a rather happy life. Her parents were both kind and loving and always took care of their children. She had very few complaints about life and almost no cares. Her family also lived in a small house in the West Virginian mountains nearby Morgantown. She spent most of her time playing outside and trying to get her brothers to play with her. She also made friends with a kid the same age as her who lived down the road. It took about five minutes to walk to his house and it was the closest neighbor she had. Margot and her best friend, Rhett, were always together playing in the woods. Their parents would sometimes joke about how the two were going to grow up and get married one day in the future. As Margot grew older, she became more and more interested in school subjects such as english and history. She was good at math and science during middle school, but in high school she never really understood them much. As she started loving learning more and more, she decided that she wanted to be a teacher when she grew up. It wasn't because both of her parents were teachers, but because it was what she wanted. She always loved helping her friends with classes and she also got a tutoring job at the high school she attended. When Margot was in high school, she began to feel weird about never dating or really being interested in guys. Her friends would always ask who she had a crush on or if she liked her best friend Rhett. She always said she thought all the guys their age were idiots and she couldn't ever like any of them. Plus she didn't think they were all that cute anyway. As she got older, she started to realize that she really only liked women. She never said anything about it though, knowing that many people she was friends with weren't exactly okay with the whole gay thing. Instead Margot decided to deny it even to herself. If she could pretend it wasn't real, then perhaps it would just all go away. In eleventh grade, Margot went to a party with her friends. Rhett also happened to be there because his older brother was throwing the party. Margot kept mostly to herself and sat on a log by the bonfire, not really wanting to drink. Rhett decided to come over and hang out with her, and they both sat there and made fun of everyone who was drunk. Margot, who was still trying to deny her sexuality, decided to do something stupid. She kissed Rhett by the bonfire, but pulled away after a few seconds. She shook her head and told him to forget that it ever happened. She then got up and left to drive herself home. Rhett asked her about it a couple times later, but she always said she was drunk and couldn't remember it, but even he knew that she hadn't been drinking. After graduating high school, Margot decided to go to college far away from home. She applied to the University of Miduna Beach, and was luckily accepted. She packed her belongings and moved out to a tiny apartment in Miduna Beach. Margot decided to do a double major in history and education since she planned on being a history major. While in college, she decided to think a bit more about her sexuality. By the end of her freshman year, she was finally able to admit to herself that wasn't interested in guys. Her junior year, she started dating for the first time in her life. Margot dated two different women during her junior year, but each time she would break up with them because of such major differences between them. Her senior year she started dating Abigail, who was in one of her classes. They dated for most of the year, but broke up near graduation because Abigail planned on moving to Florida and didn't want a long distance relationship. Also during her senior year, Margot's parents found out that she was a lesbian and said nothing much about it. At first they said they were disappointed, but never brought up the subject again. Margot was heartbroken by her parents, but tried to ignore it. After graduating UMB, Margot began job hunting. She knew of a few positions in the area and applied for almost all of them. Much to her surprise, Barfield High School decided to hire her. She was expecting another school about an hour and a half from UMB to hire her, but when BHS did, she decided to go with them. She started working as an American History teacher for the younger students. During her second year working there, she also started teaching World History I. A year after her graduation, Margot got a phonecall from Rhett asking if he could move in with her. They had kept in touch ever since she left and were always talking, and she told him that of course he could move in. He had just graduated from West Virginia University in their hometown and he was looking for something new. When Rhett got to Barfield, he and Margot began apartment hunting. They found a nice, little two bedroom apartment that worked perfectly for the both of them. Margot subleased her current apartment and moved into the new one with Rhett. She was beyond excited to have her best friend living with her and is glad to see and bother him all the time. |trivia = *Margot is a lesbian, although she doesn't really go around announcing it to the world. She's only dated three women, although one of them was only for a month. *She drives a Cherokee Jeep, which she is incredibly proud of. She loves driving it around Barfield, and will sometimes take it into Blackwood Mountain to drive in the mountains. *Margot is always overly excited about history. She loves teaching the subject, and sometimes her students will make fun of how she's always so excited and happy about teaching. She easily tunes them out and doesn't care what they think. *She's the head teacher for the history tutoring section of the school. She never expected to be put in charge of this position, especially because she's only started, but none of the other teachers wanted to deal with tutoring. She usually takes the responsibility of tutoring students confused in history, but sometimes she has student tutors to help her out. *Margot has a pet dog that she named Homer. She usually just calls Homie. Margot adopted him a year ago from the animal shelter. |fc = Daisy Ridley |user = InsaneBlueberry}} Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Young adults Category:Barfield residents Category:InsaneBlueberry's characters